


Sweet like candy

by Winterboxx



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Lesbian AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25034683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterboxx/pseuds/Winterboxx
Summary: Nina recently opened a bakery, Monet wants to do something new so she visits, one trip and she feels a desire to keep going back
Relationships: Monét X Change/Nina West
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Sweet like candy

**Author's Note:**

> so this was written for a gift exchange me and some friends are doing, i hope you enjoy this meggie and happy birthday <3 i wrote ninex bc you kinda birthed it as a ship and i wanted to write something a little out of my comfort zone 
> 
> apparently the title comes from an ariana grande song, zyan suggested it bc i couldnt think of a title, enjoy this :)

Working could blend into a dreary existence with little to no customers to entertain her and few coworkers to engage with. Most people would tire quickly of a position like this, but Monet enjoyed the introspective time the quieter moments would bring. The store was flooded some days, particularly when a new album released and fans would flock to get it the day it came out. A few times sprang to mind, Farrah easily conversing with her fellow emo kids with a rate that never seemed to rise again.

Things weren’t boring, far from it. But she didn't work the most stressful job in the world and it was nice. Routine did get a little boring though, one particularly long, unengaging day left Monet wanting to do something new. Cycles could only repeat so many times without some kind of shakeup. She pondered something that could add something new into her routine. 

She gave a drifting gaze out the window and noticed the little bakery that had opened not too long ago. Maybe stopping there after her shift would give her the small new jolt she was looking for? It wouldn't hurt to try. 

In hindsight, that decision gave her a lot more than she thought it would, but it was worth it

The end of her shift came soon enough, something small in her bubbled up in excitement. Were things that boring to elicit such a reaction by just going to some bakery? No, it had just been a long, quiet day that anything would bring up some excitement, just to get out of that environment.

The bakery was quaint, not seeming to have a style of decoration and more a mishmash of personal taste that amused Monet. Glancing around the small shop she noticed the lone woman at the counter, blonde hair tied into a messy bun as she seemed focused on counting the money in the till. 

As the door loudly closed behind her, the woman jumped slightly, before her attention landed on the other woman and she was sent a warm, welcoming smile that she couldn't help but return. 

“Sorry, I didn’t see you there. What can I get you?” The woman gave off an energy Monet could only describe as intensely pleasant. She was momentarily distracted from answering, before cursing herself for not adjusting herself ready for human interaction after a day of little to any.

“Oh, well what do you recommend?”

“The red velvet cake is quite good, if I may say as the one who made it.”

“Well, I’m sure the confidence is warranted.” 

She bought the cake, pleased by how happy the woman seemed at the purchase. It held up to her expectations, even exceeding them.

“Wow, that’s amazing. I expected quite a lot but you still managed to blow me away. Do you make everything here yourself?”

“Yeah, I do. Haven't got anyone else working here, although that's the dream.”

“I noticed you opened up here recently right? I saw from the record shop just down the street. I felt like this place would be interesting and you proved me right.”

“Interesting? I just thought of it as a woman and her cakes. Not the most interesting thing.”

Monet couldn’t help but laugh at the phrasing. The atmosphere of the store grew on her by the minute and she knew she’d be coming back as soon as possible. The lady soon introduced herself as Nina. The pair conversed for a short while before Monet realised how long she’d been there for, quickly having to leave.

“Well Nina, it was nice stopping by here, I’ll have to come back soon and try your other recommendations.”

“It was a pleasure serving you today, Monet. I hope to see you again soon!”

After the other woman left, Nina was left with some concerning feelings about her most recent customer than she didn’t know how to deal with. All she knew at that moment was she was looking forward to the next time the brunette decided to visit her shop.

\--

It took a week of daily visits for either woman to figure out that the excitement they both felt before Monet’s arrival wasn’t a platonic thing. It came to her when her mind drifted during an uninteresting time.

The fascination she felt didn’t end at the cute little bakery, it mostly was on the woman who ran it. It hadn’t taken long for Nina to capture her mind, often being what she thought about when doing something mundane, like rearranging albums that had been misplaced over the course of the day. She wondered how the woman felt about her. She didn’t know her chances but it felt like there was something there. Something clicked between the two and they talked like old friends within a few of Monet’s trips. 

She had learnt that Nina was quite an interesting woman, her dream was to run a successful bakery, with a few employees that could help her out without it being too large scale. Just a woman and her cakes, with a few more people. She mentioned wanting to prove an LGBT run bakery could be successful. Monet knew she would get there, the quality was there, all she needed was the customers who seemed to be coming more often as the days went by. What had been empty when she had first come had become quite busy during the lunch rush according to the baker. 

\--

Her next trip was an interesting one, she preferred to go later in the day, after a shift to make her day that much better no matter what happened. Nina didn’t seem surprised at her arrival, commenting on how she was beginning to expect it around the same time most days. It made Monet’s heart twitch happily. Nina was expecting her everyday? That sent a soft, warm feeling running through her. 

“You actually make the best cakes I have ever tasted, what’s it like being so good?” Monet knew what she was doing, Nina got flustered by the smallest of compliments when she wasn't expecting it and today was no exception. A bout of confidence hit her and she felt the desire to see if she could go a little further.

“Well, I'm hardly that good. But it feels rewarding to see people enjoying the things I put my heart into.“ 

“It’s what you deserve.” 

A silence fell between them while Monet paid. It wasn’t quite awkward but it left a moment to ponder the true meaning of their interactions. Handing over the money led to a somewhat awkward situation, the hand contact when Monet handed her the money lingered somewhat. It wasn’t enough to comment on but both noticed it. It played on Nina’s mind well after she left. 

There was something there, even she could see it. Opening this bakery, she hadn’t thought she’d meet anyone any time soon, being too preoccupied with running a business on her own. She’d left her last job to get away from the homophobia of it all. It took a long time to save to be able to afford to open up her shop but it was starting to work. Maybe meeting Monet was a sign that things were going to be better than she ever knew possible. 

The energy between the pair was something she hadn’t felt before, she needed to do something about it, memories of how she hadn’t done anything for fear of no reciprocation pushed her forward. She could do this.

\--

Nina was nervous as the next day came. She awaited Monet’s daily visit, it was always around 6 pm, give or take 15 minutes. The consistency was nice, but that was the last thing on her mind. She had to do something, for the first time she felt somewhat confident about making a move with a girl and this was a rare opportunity of confidence. 

At exactly 6 pm, Monet came through the door, greeting Nina with a smile. Little did she know Monet had very similar feelings, concluding she needed to make a move today after a not so discreet situation of someone realising of her feelings. Of course, it had to be Farrah, she was surprisingly perceptive for an emo teen. She called out the feelings casually, commenting on how she should make a move on the baker lady because she saw Monet staring during shifts. 

It had given her the push she needed to come out of her avoidance of actually doing something other than lightly flirting and just make a move. The worst that could happen is she would get rejected but there felt like there was something between her and Nina that inspired a little more confidence.

“Hey Nina, how’s your day been?” 

“It’s been good, a decent amount of business and all the customers today were quite nice.” 

They fell into their usual light, easy conversation. Talking about their days so far and a constant complement of Nina’s baking skills. Before she paid Monet knew she needed to say something. 

"Nina, I wanted to tell you something. I might be wrong and forgive me if I am but I feel like we have a connection. I think you're incredible, kind, talented, and beautiful and I was hoping you'd like to go out with me Saturday night?

“I really like you Monet, more than I’m used to liking anyone. I'd like that." 

Monet grinned, a rush of feeling flowing through her as Nina looked a little shocked but excited at the confession. 

"Well then, it's a date."


End file.
